torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Unarmed Feats
Focuses on abilities centered on unarmed fighting and the use of ki. Sample feats include Deflect Arrows, Ki Holocaust, and Stunning Fist. Fighters may select Unarmed feats as bonus feats. Crushing Fist Unarmed Prerequisites: Improved Unarmed Strike, base attack bonus +8. Benefit: When you score a critical hit on an opponent with an unarmed strike, you deal triple damage. If you have 9 unarmed feats and base attack bonus +15, your critical hits with unarmed strikes deal quadruple damage instead. Deflect Arrows Unarmed Prerequisites: Dex 13, Improved Unarmed Strike. Benefit: You must have at least one hand free (holding nothing) to use this feat. Once per round when you would normally be hit with a ranged weapon, you may deflect it so that you take no damage from it. You must be aware of the attack and not flat-footed. Unusually massive ranged weapons and ranged attacks generated by spell effects can’t be deflected. If you have 4 unarmed feats, whenever a ranged weapon or missile misses you, you may catch the weapon in your free hand. Dismember Unarmed Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +12, Improved Unarmed Strike, Improved Grapple. Benefit: While grappling an opponent whose Constitution or Strength (whichever he has more of) is lower by at least 6 points than your Strength, you can break one of his arms, hands, or legs as an attack action. The victim must make Fortitude save (DC 5 + half your character level + your Str bonus + 1 for every 2 unarmed feats you have) to ignore the penalty. Damaged body parts cause the victim to suffer a -4 penalty to certain actions when using the affected body part. Injuring both of a pair of body parts, such as breaking both of a victim's hands, will stack the penalties. Hand Climb, Craft, Diable Device, Escape Artist, Forgery, Heal, Open Lock, Sleight of Hand, and Use Rope checks; attack rolls. 'Arm' Climb and Swim checks; attack rolls; Strength checks. 'Foot/Leg' Balance, Climb, Jump, Move Silently, Ride, Swim, and Tumble checks; Reflex saving throws; Dexterity checks. The victim's speed is also reduced by half. If you have 9 unarmed feats, and your Strength is 12 points higher while pinning your opponent, you can instead tear the member off. This multiplies penalties by 5, adds +10 to the Fortitude DC, deals 2d6 points of Constitution damage, and causes bleeding for 5 hit points per round until magical healing (or 3 points of fire damage) is administered. Face the Giant Unarmed Prerequisites: Str 15, Improved Grapple, Improved Unarmed Strike. Benefit: You can grapple creatures that are exactly two size categories larger than you. You gain a +2 dodge bonus, and extra +1 for every 2 unarmed feats you have, against unarmed and natural attacks of creatures at least 2 size categories bigger than you. Greater Quivering Palm Epic Your skill with the quivering palm technique is exemplary. Prerequisites: Quivering Palm class feature. Benefit: You can make one quivering palm attempt per encounter, but no more times per day than once per 5 unarmed or epic feats you have. Normal: You can only make one quivering palm attack each week. Improved Grapple Unarmed Prerequisites: Dex 13, Improved Unarmed Strike. Benefit: You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when you make a touch attack to start a grapple. You also gain a +2 bonus on all grapple checks, and extra +1 for every 2 unarmed feats you have. Improved Unarmed Strike Unarmed Benefit: You are considered to be armed even when unarmed — that is, you do not provoke attacks or opportunity from armed opponents when you attack them while unarmed. However, you still get an attack of opportunity against any opponent who makes an unarmed attack on you. Your unarmed attacks deal +1 point of damage for every 2 unarmed feats you have. In addition, your unarmed strikes can deal lethal or nonlethal damage, at your option. Special: A Medium sized creature's unarmed attacks deal 1d3+Str points of nonlethal damage. Infinite Deflection Epic Prerequisites: '''Dex 25, Combat Reflexes, Deflect Arrows, Improved Unarmed Strike. '''Benefit: '''You may perform any number of deflections each round, as the Deflect Arrows feat. '''Juggernaut Unarmed Prerequisites: Str 15, Improved Unarmed Strike, base attack bonus +10. Benefit: You may be considered one size category larger for the purposes of any size dependant roll you make (such as a bull rush, overrun, or lift action). If you have 4 unarmed feats, you do not provoke an attack of opportunity for entering an opponent's square. If you have 7 unarmed feats, and when you successfully bull rush or overrun an opponent, you automatically trample them. Slam damage for a Small creature is 1d4, Medium is 1d6, and Large is 1d8. Ki Energy Unarmed Prerequisites: Dex 15, Improved Unarmed Strike, base attack bonus +10. Benefit: Choose on of the following energy types: cold, electricity, fire, or sonic. As a standard action, you can imbue yourself with the energy. Anytime within 24 hours, you can release the energy to make your unarmed attacks deal an extra 1 point damage of that energy type for every 2 unarmed feats you have, for one round. If you have 5 unarmed feats, whenever you release the energy, you also deal 1 point of energy damage for every 2 unarmed feats to anyone striking you with a natural weapon, for one round. If you have 9 unarmed feats, whenever you release the energy, you also gain energy resistance 5 for every unarmed feat you have against that energy type, for one round. Ki Explosion Unarmed Prerequisites: Dex 17, Wis 13, Improved Unarmed Strike, Ki Energy, base attack bonus +15. Benefits: As a full-round action, you can form an orb of violent ki energy and hurl it at a target. This orb has a range of 100 ft. + 10 ft. per point of base attack bonus and area of effect of 20 ft. radius burst. The orb deals 1d6 points of energy damage (determined by Ki Energy feat) for every 2 unarmed feats you have (Reflex save for half, DC is 5 + half your character level + your Wis modifier + 1 for every 2 unarmed feats you have). This is a supernatural ability. Using it requires same Concentration checks as if you were casting a 9th level spell. Ki Holocaust Unarmed Prerequisites: Dex 19, Wis 15, Improved Unarmed Strike, Ki Energy, Ki Explosion, base attack bonus +20, character level 30th. Benefits: You can spend more than one round to power your ki explosion almost indefinitely. For every extra full-round action you spend on creating the orb, it deals additional 1d6 point of damage for every 2 unarmed feats you have and the effect's radius increases by 20 ft. Ki Explosion can never deal more than 1 die of damage per your character level and as soon as extra damage stops growing, so does the radius. Ki Strike Unarmed Prerequisites: Dex 13, Improved Unarmed Strike, base attack bonus +4. Benefit: Your unarmed attacks are treated as magic weapons for the purpose of dealing damage to creatures with damage reduction. If you have 4 unarmed feats, your unarmed attacks also ignore damage reduction, as if you had appropriate alignment descriptor(s). If you have 7 unarmed feats, your unarmed attacks are treated as adamantine weapons for the purpose of dealing damage to creatures with damage reduction and bypassing hardness. Killer Fingers Unarmed Prerequisites: Dex 15, Improved Unarmed Strike, base attack bonus +2. Benefits: Every 2 murder feats you have count as one unarmed feat for the purposes of determining Improved Unarmed Strike's feat-dependant effects. You can deal slashing or piercing damage with unarmed strikes. If you have 6 murder and/or unarmed feats, you can treat light weapons as unarmed strikes for purposes of feats and abilities that require you to use unarmed strike. Mortal Combat Unarmed Prerequisites: Dex 15, base attack bonus +11, Improved Unarmed Strike, 4 other unarmed feats. Benefits: Whenever during a full attack action you deal at least 10 points of damage with an unarmed attack, you gain immediate extra unarmed attack. This attack can be used against the same or a different opponent. You cannot gain more attacks per encounter from this feat than 1 for every 2 unarmed feats you have. Personal Zone Weaponry Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +3. Benefit: Damage you deal with attacks of opportunity caused by a grapple attempt against you is added to your check to resist being grappled. If you have 3 unarmed and/or weaponry feats (in any combination), creatures with Improved Grapple feat still provoke attacks of opportunity when attempting to grapple you. If you have 8 unarmed and/or weaponry feats, the attack of opportunity you make against grapplers does not count toward the number of attacks of opportunity you can make in a round, and you can perform 2 such attacks per round. Prone Fighting Unarmed Prerequisites: Dex 13. Benefit: You do not suffer penalties to AC or when making unarmed attacks from prone position. If you have 3 unarmed feats, whenever you are knocked prone by a foe who is in your threatened area, they must make a Reflex saving throw opposed by your grapple check or be knocked prone. If you have 5 unarmed feats, you can stand up from prone position as a swift action instead of move action. Pummel Unarmed Prerequisites: Str 15, Improved Unarmed Strike, base attack bonus +6. Benefit: On your turn 1, and an extra one for every 2 power and unarmed feats you have, of your unarmed attacks can be treated as if made with a two-handed weapon for purposes of Strength bonus and feats and abilities. Quivering Palm Unarmed Prerequisites: Dex 17, Improved Unarmed Strike, base attack bonus +15. Benefit: You can set up vibrations within the body of another creature that can thereafter be fatal. You can use quivering palm attack once per week, and you must announce your intent before making attack roll. Constructs, oozes, plants, undead, incorporeal creatures, and creatures immune to critical hits cannot be affected. Otherwise, if you strike successfully and the target takes damage from the attack, the quivering palm attack succeeds. Thereafter you can try to slay the victim at any later time, as long as the attempt is made within a number of days equal to the number of unarmed feats you have. To make such an attempt, you merely will the target to die (a free action), and unless the target makes a Fortitude saving throw (DC 5 + half your character level + your Wis bonus + 1 for every 2 unarmed feats you have), it dies. If the saving throw is successful, the target is no longer in danger from that particular quivering palm attack, but it may still be affected by another one at a later time. Ransack Unarmed Prerequisites: Dex 15, Improved Grapple, Improved Unarmed Strike. Benefits: You may sheathe or store an object as a free action. As a swift action, you may take a ring, amulet/necklace, headband, bracer, or belt from an opponent you have successfully grappled. You may pick up an item off the ground in the middle of a move action. Reflect Arrows Epic Prerequisites: '''Dex 25, Deflect Arrows, Improved Unarmed Strike. '''Benefit: When you deflect an arrow or other ranged attack, the attack is reflected back upon the attacker at your base ranged attack bonus. Street Fighting Unarmed See Command feats. Stunning Fist Unarmed Prerequisites: Dex 13, Improved Unarmed Strike, base attack bonus +8. Benefit: As a standard action that doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity you can make an unarmed attack. This is as normal attack, but also forces the target to make a Fortitude saving throw (DC 5 + half your character level + your Wis bonus +1 for every 2 unarmed feats you have). If the target fails this saving throw, he is stunned for 1 round (until just before your next action). A stunned creature drops everything held, can’t take actions, takes a -2 penalty to AC, and loses his Dexterity bonus to AC. Constructs, oozes, plants, undead, incorporeal creatures, and creatures immune to critical hits cannot be stunned. Tackle Unarmed Prerequisites: Dex 15, Improved Grapple, base attack bonus +10. Benefit: You may make a special grapple attempt against an opponent that you charge at. This replaces your attack at the end of the charge. You receive the usual +2 bonus to your attack roll and the -2 penalty to AC for charging. You also gain a +1 circumstance bonus for every 2 unarmed feats on that grapple check. If the grapple check succeeds, you either knock your opponent ''prone ''or maintain grapple, at your option. If you have 9 unarmed feats, you are treated as one size category larger than normal for the grapple check at the end of your charge. This stacks with other abilities that affect your size category, such as the powerful build ability. Category:Feats